That One Summer the Gods Came to Camp and Messed Everything Up
by illusionsaremylife
Summary: It's the summer following the 2nd Titan War, and CHB is thriving and full of demigods-this includes Liz, who happens to be a daughter of Hermes. This year, the gods have decided that they will get to know their children-by coming and staying at CHB for the summer. Of course, this sounds great in theory. But most things are better in theory.
1. Liz

**Well hello there.**

**If you're seeing this and confused about why it looks different, it's because I totally like re-wrote the first chapter, so if you're here for the second you probably need to read this one too.**

**Okie dokie?**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series, nor do I own any characters other than my OCs. (Liz, her Mom, a bunch that haven't been introduced yet and junk)**

**RATED T FOR LANGUAGE**

**Anyway, this story takes place the summer after the Second Titan War at Camp Half-Blood. HOO never happened. I love it, but I started this like a couple of years ago and I don't feel like changing everything. So, I hope you like it, and I hope you can put up with my ridiculous writing, and I hope you will read the whole way through. Flames are accepted, though constructive criticism would be more appreciated.**

I rubbed my bottle of salt anxiously as Mom pulled the car over to the side of the road. Was I nervous? Of course not. Liz Hale does not get nervous.

At least, that's what I like to tell myself.

"Liz… you don't have to go. I-I know it's hard knowing that your father's going to be there. I'm not making you go back. You could come live at home with me again. We can try, I mean… the monsters won't be interested in you forever. You don't have to stay all year." I glanced at Mom out of the corner of my eye as I undid my seatbelt.

"Yeah Mom, I know. I just wanna. I can't let Connor and Travis have all the fun, now can I?" I smiled at her, just to let her know I was serious about wanting to go. I hated leaving Mom behind, but the monster attacks were too frequent. I couldn't live at home for a while. I had to let the house air out.

We got out of the car and she insisted on carrying my trunk up to Thalia's pine, where we said goodbye.

Mom: Promise you'll write.

Me: Geez Momma, I promise. Promise you'll send brownies?

Mom: Geez Liz, brownies? Really? I'm kidding, I love you.

Me: Well you have to.

Mom: I don't have to love you. I could just leave you here. Or adoption. Adoption sounds good to me.

Me: You've put up with me for 16 and a half years mother. It would be rather silly to get rid of me now.

Mom: You have a very good point there.

Me: Plus I'm funny. Combined with my charm and good looks, I think there is reason enough to keep me.

Mom: I can see the logic in that. Alright, enough jokes, I love you. I'll miss you. We'll Skype at least every week. I love you so much.

Me: I love you too, Mommy.

Then we hugged and she was gone.

I held the tears back and turned towards the valley. No use in crying, this was best for everyone.

Right?

I managed to get twenty or so steps down the hill before Travis found me. New record.

"Liz! I wasn't sure you'd come back this year! I'm so happy to see you! How do I smell?" Travis looked down at me with happy eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Travis! Of course I came! I'm happy to see you too! Why do you smell like strawberries?"

"We had a bit of a mishap with a male prostitute last night. I smelled like sweat, disdain, and pot. I spent twenty minutes in the shower scrubbing myself. So I smell like strawberries?"

"You smell like fresh picked strawberries. Or maybe it's just the valley. Now that you mention it, I do smell a bit of disdain on you…" Travis and I grinned at each other before he helped me carry my trunk across camp to the Hermes cabin. We stopping so Travis could sniff himself (he didn't think he smelled like strawberries) or so we could both laugh at something funny (because we're Hermes kids and everything is funny).

When we came into view of the cabins, I couldn't help but smile. One of my favorite things ever is watching everyone get moved into their cabins for the year. It's awesome to watch because you see everyone so happy to know that their siblings survived another year.

Plus, I get to watch the cute boys in the Aphrodite cabin.

They got nice butts.

Down the line I could see Will standing on the front porch of the Apollo cabin, which seemed to have gotten a lot bigger since last summer. Will was shaking hands with some kid, and Scott Wilson stood behind him holding a set of matching black and white suitcases.

I couldn't see his face, but I could almost hear Will's voice in my head: _Nice to meet you, I'm Will. I'm here if you need me. Just shout and I'll show up ASAP. _Then he'd grin and assume you were on the same page as him and tell you what you needed to do next.

Will was always great at being a leader.

I shook the thoughts of Will out of my head and followed Travis (who had dropped my trunk) (asshole) into the Hermes cabin, where he made a show of leading me into the girl's room.

Honestly, it was hard to control my enthusiasm. This was the first year I wouldn't be sleeping on the floor all summer, and I was totally happy about it. And a room for just me and my three sisters?

Totally fucking awesome.

Then again, this was also the first summer since Percy Jackson made the Gods claim all their kids. So, of course, the Hermes cabin has a significantly lower population. Thanks to that one particularly attractive son of Poseidon.

And, of course, the gods had decided to come visit their kids this summer. We're all here, so why not?!

At least, that's what I got out of the letter Travis sent me. It's hard to decipher his hyper handwriting.

"Liz? Is that Liz I hear?" I giggled and peaked into the girl's room to find Emily sitting on her bed holding a book. "It is you! I'm so glad you survived! You're staying the year this time right?" Emily laid down her book and gave me her full attention, making me kind of uncomfortable.

"Well ya. The monster attacks were too close together so I have to stay here for a while. Is this my bed?" I had wandered into the room while Emily was talking and assumed the only other top bunk was for me. And my own dresser? Cool.

"Holly wasn't exactly happy to move to my bottom bunk, but she gave up the top bunk for you. Katie sleeps below you. The dresser at the foot of the bed is for you to do whatever with. It's yours for all intents and purposes." Emily's eyes followed me while I dragged my trunk over by the dresser, and I felt her watch me when I walked over to the door and started inspecting the handle. "What are you doing, Liz? Is there something wrong with the door knob?"

"Other than the fact that it doesn't lock? No." I frowned at the lockless knob and made a mental note to talk to Jake Mason about getting a lock.

Personally, I like my stuff to remain my stuff.

"Oh well. Anything interesting happen?" I busied myself with putting my stuff in my dresser while Emily babbled about who was dating who and how many times the Hermes cabin had lost/won capture the flag and blah blah blah.

I tuned her out honestly.

Emily: Liz, aren't you listening? I just told you that Jake Mason and I are dating!

Me: _You_ can ask him for a lock then.

Emily: What?

Me: I said congratulations.

Emily: Oh ok.

Then, thank the gods, I heard the conch horn blow, signaling lunch.

**Well?**

**I hope you liked it, and that's why you're at the bottom of the page. If not, let me know what I did wrong and maybe I'll take it to heart. It's up to you.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Will

**Well hello there.**

**I can only hope you read the first chapter before you came here, or I am going to feel like an idiot.**

**Anyway, you probably guessed that this story switches point of view (obviously) (otherwise I wouldn't have just said it) (I'm sorry that was mean) between Liz Hale (my OC) and Will Solace. **

**On a very (optional yo) important note, the next chapter will be an authors note, which will basically give you the cast list for the whole story that I have up to this point. It's totally optional to go by those people as what you see when reading, but that's what I'm writing according to, so your call.**

**Anyway, this is in Will Solace's POV so have fun with that.**

**I've made the Apollo cabin my baby. Like, legit I made blue prints and everything. This cabin is the bomb. It is three floors (sue me) because they are the biggest cabin. The first floor is nothing but beds, the second floor is like a lounge area, and the third floor is like closets and junk. They also have the roof, but Will doesn't go out there a lot so it's not very important.**

**I do not own anything and you are fantastic.**

I woke up earlier than the rest of my siblings and climbed the stairs all the way up to the roof.

What a work out.

It was only May, but the temperature had already started to climb. On top of the Apollo cabin roof, I could see all of camp. Before dawn, it's kinda sad looking, but after the sun comes up, the whole camp comes to life and it's a marvelous sight to see.

Especially when the sun hits the Apollo cabin, and it glows so hard you can barely look straight at it.

I sat down in one of the chairs we'd brought up to the roof and waited for the sun to come up. Gradually, all of the year rounders climbed up to the roof, perching in various chairs and on the railing that surrounded us.

It's become tradition for the Apollo cabin to watch the sun come up. It feels like our Dad is there with us-which he kind of is I guess.

"Summer campers come home today." Kayla said absently.

"Hooray." Austin muttered, trying to be sarcastic, but failing due to the way he was smiling at the sky.

I had to agree with him though, the summer campers definitely take a lot more energy than the year rounders.

"Alright everyone," I said, turning my attention away from the sun and to my siblings, "Back inside. Get ready to welcome our siblings." My brothers and sisters groaned and the five of us headed back into the cabin to get ready for the day.

"Hey Nathan, good to see ya bro." I stuck my hand out and Nathan shook it, smiling just as big as I was. I'd set up camp on the front porch with a clip board, making sure I documented every one of my siblings. Chiron wants exact numbers on campers, so I'm not the only counselor meeting siblings at the door.

"Hello Will, good to see you too. This is my younger brother, Josh. Josh, meet our other brother, Will." I stuck my hand out to the kid, and he timidly took my hand. I let out a low whistle and he jerked back.

"Sorry kid, you just look a lot like your brother is all. You'll fit in fine. You can have the bunk under Nathan. Seniority says he gets the top. None of the sibs bite, don't worry." Joshua nodded and then Nathan ushered him inside, both dragging trunks behind them.

I was watching them walk inside when I heard someone call my name, and turned around to find Daniel coming towards me with a small blond boy following him.

"Hey Will, great to see you. This is Brandon, Chiron asked me to bring him over. He's new. Same bunk?" Daniel said his whole bit in less than thirty seconds, and all while pulling his trunk onto the porch and into the cabin. He didn't wait for an answer.

"Hi." Brandon said with a small wave of his hand, even though I was only standing five or so feet away.

"Nice to meet you Brandon, I'm Will. I'm your oldest sibling at camp and the Apollo cabin counselor. If you need anything, just find me and I'll help. You can have the bunk below Daniel, since you too are already acquainted." I smiled at him and gestured to the door. He shrugged and picked up a small duffle bag before walking inside. I wrote his name down on my paper and leaned against the porch railing.

"Will! WILL! WILL!" I stood up and found the person shrieking my name just as she wrapped her arms around my torso. Even though I could only see the top of her blond head, I knew who it was.

"Hey Allona. How was school?" My little sister detangled herself from me and looked up at me with a look on her face that told me it had been perfect. "Oh it was fantastic, of course, I totally missed you guys. Is Ella here yet? Is Kami inside? Oh I can't wait until I get to see everyone. Oh and this is my-our- little brother, Jake. Jake this is our brother Will." Allona took a deep breath and smiled before running into the cabin. Squeals erupted from inside and I assumed she'd found out that Ella was already here.

"I'm Jake Miller. Sorry about Allona. She's been talking non-stop since we left Philadelphia." Jake had brown hair parted on the side, it would've been nerdy on anyone else, but Jake made it work. In the face, he looked exactly like Allona.

"I'm Will. It's okay, she's always like that. Great to meet you. Allona talks about you all the time. I think you'll really dig camp. You can have the bunk under Austin. It's the bed right next to the big one. If you need anything, just come find me." Jake nodded his understanding and pulled dragged his stuff into the cabin. Behind him trailed Scott Wilson, a son of Aphrodite who happened to be carrying Allona's stuff. I let him through with a sigh and added Jake and Allona to my camper list.

The number of campers still standing on the green had decreased dramatically since I had come outside. With a quick check of my watch I confirmed my suspicion that it was almost lunch time.

When I walked into the cabin I realized that only Jasmine was still downstairs, she was sitting on her bunk coloring.

"Hey Jazzy, how was school?" I sat on the edge of the bed and watched her chubby hand go in circles as she colored the small cat on the page.

"It was good. I didn't make any new friends. I have a sister and brother now, and a new dad. A lot changed while I was at camp." Jasmine never looked up from her picture, but I understood what she was saying. "Mommy said I should stay here next year. She said it would be safer."

I held my breath and stared at my hands for a minute, and then I realized Jasmine was waiting for me to say something.

"She's right about one thing," I told her when I looked back to see her lower lip was trembling, "You are safer here. We're your family and we won't let anything hurt you."

"Promise?" Jasmine whispered, sticking her pinky out to me.

"Absolutely." I hooked my pinky into Jasmine's and we shared a smile.

"Come on kiddo, I think it's almost lunch time." I stood up and helped her down off the bed as the conch horn blew and all of our siblings came tumbling down the stairs.

**Well?**

**Again, I hope you are at the bottom of the page because you liked it. If not, tell me what I did wrong and maybe I'll take it to heart and fix it.**

**Like I said way above, the next chapter is not an actual chapter, but a cast list for your amusement. I worked hard on the casting, so have a bit of mercy.**

**Stay fantastic yo.**


	3. AN: Cast List

**Complete cast for this story (as of now anyway)**

**I only did the Apollo and Hermes cabins (plus da gods yo) and the misc. campers**

**BOLDED=YEAR ROUNDER**

* * *

APOLLO CABIN:

**Will Solace- Alex Pettyfur (18)**

**Kameron Solace- Dove Cameron (17)**

**Kayla Bennet- Keke Palmer (17)**

Daniel Glass- Uriah Shelton (17)

**Austin Marshell- Eddie Redmayne (16)**

Ella Cummings- Stefanie Scott (16)

Allison Jackson- China Anne McClain (15)

Allona Miller- Peyton List (15)

Nathan Smith- Chandler Canterbury (14)

Marrisa Capps- Sierra McCormick (14)

Jake Miller- Spencer List (13)

Joshua Smith- Chandler Riggs (13)

Brandon Messer- Dakota Goyo (12)

**Sierra Jones- Amandla Stenberg (11)**

Jasmine Marks- Mary-Charles Jones (10)

* * *

HERMES CABIN:

**Chris Rodrigez- Daniel Magder (18)**

**Travis Stoll- Jack Harries (17)**

**Liz Hale- Indiana Evans (17)**

**Connor Stoll- Finn Harries (16)**

**Emily Brown- Maisie Williams (15)**

Caseon Parker- Jake Short (15)

Jack Evans- Bradley Steven Perry (14)

James Evans- Bradley Steven Perry (14)

**Holly Hansen- Bailee Madison (13)**

Brennan Crawson- Dusan Brown (12)

Robert Flowers- Davis Cleveland (11)

Katie Wagner- Lauren Boles (9)

* * *

MISC. CAMPERS:

(Athena) Bekka Morris- Indiana Evans

(Hemera) Dustin Ortega- Jake T. Austin

(Nike) Ian Keller- Drew Van Acker

(Aphrodite) Morgan Wells- Grace Phipps

(Clio) Natalie Cross- AnnaSophia Robb

(Amphitrite) Sam Johnson- Penn Badgley

(Terpsichore) Savannah Newman- Melissa Benoist

(Aphrodite) Scott Wilson- Sterling Knight

* * *

GODS AND GODDESSES:

Amphitrite- Naomi Watts

Aphrodite- Sofia Vergara

Apollo- Jonathan Waud

Ares- Jon Bernthal

Artemis- Saoirse Ronan

Athena- Rose Byrnes

Clio- Amanda Seyfried

Demeter- Stefanie von Pfetten

Dionysus- Stanley Tucci

Hades- Danny Huston

Hemera- Amy Adams

Hephaestus- Conrad Coates

Hera- Erica Cerra

Hermes- James McAvoy

Hestia- Brie Larson

Nike- Kelly MacDonald

Poseidon- Clive Owen

Terpsichore- Anne Hathaway

Zeus- Sean Bean

**Anyway, that's the cast list. There ya go. Took me four days, but I am very proud of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a pizza to eat.**

**Stay Fantastic yo**


End file.
